


It takes two (it actually just takes one dangerous magical dog)

by JemsFormUnderPressure



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ?????, Alcohol, Fluff, Getting Together, Gwaine ships it, Gwyllgi, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Creature, Mildly Dubious Consent, but just for kissing, its a big magic dog, the magic boys show their emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemsFormUnderPressure/pseuds/JemsFormUnderPressure
Summary: Mordred forces but not really forces Merlin to explain why he hates him so much. Emotions are hurled into to open and just as quickly never mentioned again. It's not nearly as angsty as it sounds. Oh yeah, and Gwaine ships them and is totally cool with their magic.





	It takes two (it actually just takes one dangerous magical dog)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh... this ain't beta read  
so prepare for a few typos and grammar errors. I tried my best but it's inevitable.

“Someone assist her back her to her home and double the guards throughout the city.” Arthur commanded. “If this creature is what she says it is, we must be diligent. Dismissed.” Within a minute, only Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur’s most trusted knights were left in the room. Arthur looked between Merlin and Gwen and shook his head at their stubborness. “This  _ dog _ is clearly a creature of magic; therefore, we must be ready for a tough battle. Looking back on the other trials we have faced, I am confident that we defeat this creature if we work together.” Arthur announced as he stood from the throne.

Mordred spared a searching glance to Merlin, and Merlin ignored it fixedly. The next twenty minutes in the spacious room went by quickly as Arthur laid out a battle plan and everyone was given a duty. Everyone besides Gwen and Merlin.

Arthur dismissed the knights to get ready with a single word and each knight left with a bow (except Gwaine, who saluted and only bowed his head with a smile). But if someone had looked closely enough, they would have noticed that one knight in particular bowed a little off-centered, a little to the left - a little towards Merlin.

“Gwen, stay here, I can’t afford if you were hurt. Merlin, make sure my things are ready.” Arthur stated. Gwen sighed but nodded, knowing that, no matter how much she wished it weren’t so, she would not be able to hold her own against a creature that was about as big as a house, and she left the room.

“I’m going with you.” Merlin refuted.

“No, you aren’t Merlin. I can’t very well fight and watch over you sorry hide.” Arthur sighed, quite done with his servants antics.

“You won’t have to. Arthur, please. I’m going out there with you guys, if only to keep an eye on you so you don’t do anything  _ too _ stupid.” Merlin said as Arthur and they made their way to the armory.

The two bickered all the way down there and once they got there Arthur had had it. “Merlin, you’re not coming out with us. That’s final.”

“Just let him come. He’s survived every other fight he’s been in.” Drawled out Mordred, who promptly flushed a deep red. The other knights laughed out his small outburst, Gwaine clapped a hand on his shoulder for a short moment. Arthur just stared at the usually quiet knight in shock as Merlin started to do up his armor.

“Oh come on Princess, he has a point, just let Merlin come.” Gwaine laughed as he grabbed his sword off the wall.

“Besides, Merlin is too stubborn to take no as an answer. It’d be better if you just gave him clearance.” Leon - yes, even  _ Leon _ \- agreed. Merlin finished up the last couple things and Arthur shook his head.

“Fine, you’re a worthless servant, but you can come out.” Arthur said with no real bite to his insult.

~That Night~

Arthur and the knights charged the gigantic dog, swords drawn. Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan were in the front line and Mordred, Merlin, and Percival were in the next line. Merlin, as he had every other time they charged, hung back and whispered spells, though sometimes he yelled them, and hoped something would do damage. Any damage at all. Attempt after attempt seemed to fall flat, and that really couldn’t be helped - it’s not like Merlin could just throw a fireball at the thing with no repercussions.

After hours and hours of both sides attacking, the canine swiped at the group and successfully flung most of the knights down a street or into houses. And then it took a sta-

_ Brong! _

_ Brong! _

_ Brong! _

_ Brong! _

_ Brong! _

The bell. It was five o’clock.

The animal froze in its spot and pointed it’s snout toward the East. A second later, it turned around and bounded away with a slight limp. Still, a minute later, the men could feel the vibrations of it’s footfalls. Merlin and Leon, the only ones not hit by the canine’s paw, shared a confused look. They made their way to the rest of the knights wearily. Leon inconspicuously glanced at Merlin a few times and shook his head in vague amusement.

“You haven’t a single scratch on yourself and yet you were right there with us.” He mused with a faint upturn of the corner of his mouth. Merlin let out an airy and, unnoticeably, anxious laugh.

“M’ lucky I guess.” They reached the other knights and a few tired greetings were said. They all walked back to the castle with confusion, tiredness, relief, and unease, but in (almost,  _ Gwaine _ ) complete silence. Once they all got inside, Arthur bid them all good night (or morning depending how you look at it) and they dispersed. However, before Merlin could crawl up to Gaius’, Mordred pulled him aside.

_ Joy _ .

“Emr-”

“ _ Merlin _ .” said guy hissed.

Mordred rolled his eyes but complied. “ _ Merlin _ , can I speak with you - in a more private place?” Hesitantly, Merlin agreed and he led Mordred to his room.

“What?” Merlin said, rather unhappy.

Mordred opened his mouth to start but paused and instead gave Merlin and confused and hurt look. “Why do you hate me?” Merlin held back a sigh and clenched his teeth for a couple seconds.

“Mordred. Why did you want to talk to me?”

Mordred was quiet for a second. “The dog is magic, clearly - he has a skull over his face and is the size of a large house. Creatures of magic can’t be defeated without magic and I don’t think a creature of his stature is going to go out with simple spells.” Merlin narrowed his eyes and sat on his bed.

“Yeah I’ve figured that out, funnily enough.” He sassed and rubbed his eyes.

“So what are you going to do? I can help you. Please Emrys.” Merlin snapped his head up and met Mordred’s eyes and glared at him.

“Merlin.” he corrected again. Mordred arched an eyebrow and his jaw clenched.

“What do I have to do to get you to not hate me?!” He suddenly burst out. Merlin flushed slightly and looked back down, a bit embarrassed. Or maybe ashamed. “I want to help you. You were my idol growing up. In a way, you still are.” Mordred said, taking a step forward.

“Mordred-” Merlin had quickly got mildly uncomfortable with the idolizing and nearly acknowledged his immaturity.

“It’s like everything I do falls short of your standards. Because it’s  _ me _ . What did I do to have you  _ hate  _ me li-”

“I’m sorry.” Mordred stopped short and hesitantly sat on the small bed next to Merlin. Mordred quietly spoke again. “Why?”

Merlin forced himself to stop fidgeting and firmly planted his hands on either side of him. “There’s… I’ve seen something. In the future, you do something that I... cannot forgive.” Merlin half-explained. In that instance, it was as if Mordred’s very being stilled. “I saw you… I saw you kill Arthur.” Mordred unfroze and instinctively held Merlin’s hand. Merlin jumped at the contact and looked at Mordred. Mordred’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“I would never.  _ Never _ . Merlin, you need to know that! I would never hurt King Arthur, let alone  _ kill _ him. Please, you have to believe me!” Merlin’s gaze softened by a fraction and he tried to resist swiping away the one stray tear that was running down the other’s face. “I would never betray you like that.” Another tear fell. Merlin took a deep breath and spoke next in an uncertain voice.

“Let’s talk about this later. Dinner?”

“Sounds… good. My room?” Mordred agreed with a shy grin.

“Alright. Now go. We both need sleep.” Mordred nodded and stood to leave. Merlin fluffed his pillow a little and took off his jacket.

“Merlin?” Merlin quickly looked over at Mordred, suspicious out of habit. “Thank you. For Camelot.” And with that he was gone. For nine hours or so at least. When Gaius finally saw Merlin, stressed and tired, he dropped a vial of some mixture on the floor.

“Dear goodness, what on Earth happened to you?” He abruptly asked. Merlin only yawned as he shuffled to the table.

“I hate everything.” Gaius frowned disapprovingly and slid a plate with a sandwich over to him.

“What is it now?”

“Big magic dog, and Mordred and I are having a ‘meeting’.” Merlin grumbled and took a bite of his food. Gaius gave Merlin a critical look and cleaned up his spilled vial. The next three hours were spent doing chores for Arthur and dropping off one or two medications for people.

Mordred tried to catch his eye a few times but gave up once it became abundantly clear that Merlin refused to notice. Or care. And only once did Gwaine catch Mordred staring after Merlin. And yes, he teased him relentlessly. At quarter to six, Merlin excused himself from his duties and apprehensively made his way to Mordred’s room. Exactly at six, he reached Mordred’s room and knocked.

Mordred opened the door and quickly ushered him in.

“You don’t share a room.” Merlin noted immediately.

“Perks of being introverted and new.” Mordred shot Merlin a grin. Merlin couldn’t help himself and grinned back. “There are charms over this room - no one will interrupt us.” Suddenly Merlin was filled with a different, unidentifiable, feeling but it only lasted a few seconds. “Dinner?” Mordred gestured a nearby table and Merlin looked over. The small table had real nice food, nicer than a knight should be having. In fact, it was about what Arthur had most nights, just on a smaller scale.

Merlin turned to Mordred, wide eyed. “How did you-?”

“It’s a special occasion.” He shrugged with the slightest blush. The two sat down and ate a little bit, questions were asked here and there.

It was about twenty more minutes before they breached the real topic.

“How do you know what you saw is… um… real?” Mordred asked softly. Merlin fully looked at him and sighed. Mordred looked so torn up and worried about it.

“There’s a cave that’s pretty much the center of magic. The Crystal Cave. When you look at them, the crystals will show you the future…” Merlin explained a bit hesitantly.

“...The only future?”

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“Do they show the definite future, or do they show one possible future?” Mordred expanded. Merlin internally sighed and remembered Kilgarah’s past warning.

“I’m also in touch with a dragon named Kilgarah and when you were here, when you were a kid, he told me that I had to kill you or you would be Arthur’s end and we wouldn’t be able to fulfil our destinies.” Merlin added quietly. Mordred looked down with a tiny frown.

“I wouldn’t. He’s wrong.” Mordred gritted out. “What about the cave?”

“I… last time I tried to change the outcome, I ended up just driving the future to what the crystals showed. It was inevitable.” Merlin admitted. Mordred looked up just as Merlin looked down. A bit of Merlin’s hair fell into his face.

“Don’t shut me out. Please.” Mordred said in a soft tone and moved closer to push Merlin’s hair out of his face. Merlin blushed and glanced up at Mordred.

“U-um, the dog, the Gwyllgi…” he started as he pulled away a couple inches. “He’s strong, but I think I may have weakened it a little. I bet it’ll be healed up by the time it comes back tonight though. I’m working on it. And…” Merlin had started moving towards the door. Mordred let him.

“And?”

Merlin opened the door. “I’ll try to give you a chance.”

That night, the knights and Merlin met the giant dog near the forest again. They used the same formation, as Arthur had also glimpsed the offbeat way the creature - the Gwyllgi - had ran away the last night and figured it was a good plan. They had all gotten about as much headway as the night before. The Gwyllgi seemed to be a tad more docile that night than before, which only Merlin noticed and it left him puzzled. And like the night before, when the bell tolled five, the Gwyllgi fled. The guards and Merlin all dispersed and rested. Merlin and Mordred didn’t talk afterwards.

Merlin tried to get enough sleep, but sadly (for him) he was only able to get a few hours. He then spent the next couple hours preparing anything Arthur would need when he woke up. Once that was done, he did a few things for Gaius but there wasn’t much for him to do, for once. Merlin started to hate it. Merlin paced his room for a while until he got fed up with the confined space and started to walk around the castle. Nearly half and hour later, Merlin found himself in front of a familiar door. The door opened a few seconds later and Merlin jumped. Mordred was standing in the doorway, looking at Merlin expectantly.

“Er, sorry. I was just… walking, and I ended up here. Sorry, I’ll jus-”

“Come on in.” Mordred said with a grin and a roll of his eyes as he let him in. Merlin awkwardly walked into the room and Mordred gestured to all the seats, inviting him to sit. “You were just walking around?” Mordred prompted with a raised eyebrow as he sat down. Merlin nodded and followed Mordred with his eyes as he poured them each a cup of wine. Mordred accepted the sad reason and offered Merlin the cup of wine. Merlin accepted the wine and took a small drink.

For the next hour or two they talked, ate and drank. They watched each other curiously and cautiously but tried to break through the awkwardness that was there when they started. Eventually they did, though it took a bit of work. At some point Merlin moved onto Mordred’s bed (because it’s more comfortable than a wooden chair. Get your mind out of the gutter).

“Do you want to know why your distance hurt me so much, Emrys?” Mordred suddenly asked after taking a rather large drink of his wine.

“Why?” Merlin prompted.

Mordred sat on the bed next to Mordred and gave him a sad/soft look. “Ever since I arrived in Camelot, I’ve grown quite… infatuated with you.” He admitted, not so shyly. Merlin snapped his head over Mordred. His mind went a bit woozy with the movement and alcohol mix.

“Y-you have?” He managed out, heart fiercely pounding in his chest.

“Yeah. It killed me to know that the one I wanted to be with wanted absolutely nothing to do with me.” Mordred continued with a sad sigh. Merlin grinned a little as his face heated up. 

_ ‘I don’t hate it.’ _ Merlin thought to himself. Merlin cupped Mordred’s face, and before he knew it, he lightly kissed Mordred. Mordred immediately melted into the kiss and shifted so he was facing Merlin better. Mordred’s eyes fluttered shut but ended the kiss ended a second later.

“That… I didn’t say it so you’d take pity on me, so if that’s why…” Merlin grinned and kissed Mordred again. When they pulled away, Mordred happily sighed.

“I’m willing to try.” Merlin said with a shy smile.

“Does this mean we’re together?” Mordred asked with a shy smile.

“If you want it to.” Merlin said with an easy smile. Mordred nodded and kissed him again. “What are we going to do about the Gwyllgi?” Merlin asked him. Mordred grinned and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“We?”

“Yes.”

“Do you… do you happen to have something that may help us find a spell?” Mordred asked.

Merlin nodded and stood up. “In my room.” Mordred stood up and kissed Merlin’s cheek before they left Mordred’s room and made their way to Merlin’s. Once they got there, Merlin asked Gaius to not intrude, and they spent the next five hours scouring Merlin’s books and sharing small kisses.

Finally, they found a spell that should work. It was a spell that expelled any immediate danger in a specified area while simultaneously placing a protection charm over the land. Merlin refused to kill it unless it was absolutely necessary.

_ Me tueor ut Camelot expellere istum omne periculum. _

Mordred had dinner brought to Gaius’ chambers instead of his own. Needless to say, Gaius got a little suspicious. After they ate, they had to get ready for the night. Merlin brought the trays back down to the kitchen before heading down to the armoury. The two snuck glances and grins as they each got ready and half an hour minutes later the knights and Merlin headed out.

The bell tolled 9 o’clock and the Gwyllgi appeared in front of them, ready to fight. As the night progressed, the Gwyllgi fought mostly as usual, but with one key difference - he targeted Mordred and Merlin. At some point everyone realised this and, while most people tried to protect them, Mordred and Merlin knew it was because they were the only two with magic and sometime in the last two nights the Gwyllgi figured that out. As the night before, the Gwyllgi took on an even more defensive, but aggressive, fighting style. Merlin tried to hide behind whatever he could find, whether it be an abandoned house, a tree, or a rock, but it didn’t usually pan out.

“Mordred, stay with me!” Arthur ordered around 1 o’clock and the druid readily obeyed. The two of them stayed on the opposite end of their battle ground as Merlin and Gwaine as much as possible, but even that wasn’t always enough. At one point, Mordred got separated from Arthur and happened to hide next to Merlin.

‘Emrys, what’s going on?’ Mordred mentally asked his new boyfriend.

‘I haven’t had enough time to say the spell. If I only get rid of him, he’ll be back tomorrow.’ Merlin responded with a bit of panic.

‘You need to get further away from him.’

“Or maybe…” Merlin trailed off as he looked at how the battle was doing. A thought then dawned on Mordred.

‘We’ll work together. I can use a spell to slow it down enough for you to do your spell.’ Mordred suggested confidently. Underlying his confidence, though, was fear, and Merlin knew why.

“We’d have to reveal ourselves. Both of us.” Merlin protested. “To everyone - to Arthur.”

Mordred grasped Merlin’s hand and quickly kissed. “But we do it together. I’m willing to do it Emrys. For you, Merlin.” He said, calm in the midst of chaos. Merlin stared at Mordred in what could only be described as admiration.

“...Ok.” The two of them snuck a building farther and waited until the Gwyllgi was turned around, for a couple more seconds, until they stepped into the abandoned dirt road.

Mordred spoke first. “ _ Quod iubes: hoc morabor animam viventem! _ ”

Merlin then took full advantage of the Gwyllgi moving as slow as it was and raised the hand that wasn’t being held by Mordred’s. Not that the two of them noticed that last bit. “ _ Me tueor ut Camelot expellere istum omne periculum! _ ”

A strong gust of, what most would probably call wind but was actually magic, burst forth and the Gwyllgi was forcefully pushed out of Camelot. Following the Gwyllgi a rose colored aura swept across all of Camelot, starting from Merlin himself. The rest of the knights stared at the two and, abruptly, Merlin passed out.

“Merlin!” Mordred caught him and gently lowered him to the ground as Arthur shook his head and quickly walked over to them. “My King…”

“I’ll address that blatant use of magic later. Right now we need to get him back to Gaius and secure the perimeters.” Arthur said when he sensed Mordred’s nervousness. Mordred couldn’t do more than nod as Arthur called Percival over. “Can you carry him back?” The giant knight nodded and picked up Merlin. The group of knights wearily trekked back to the Castle and murmured among themselves about the happenings of that night.

“I saw your hands.” Gwaine said with a smirk. “Most of us did.”

Mordred shook his head with amusement. “Only you could see that display of magic and pay attention to interlocked hands.”

“Well, before Princess I couldn’t really afford to be picky about who I hung around. So that display, while quite impressive, wasn’t too shocking.” Gwaine said with a shrug, a grin plastered on his face.

“I suppose.”

“Besides, I’ve been waiting for you two to talk for ages so this development… I couldn’t be happier.”

Mordred glanced over to Gwaine. “You don’t mean our magic anymore.” He stated with a sigh.

“Nope.”

Twenty minutes after that whole conversation, they were all back at the castle.

“Percival, take Merlin to Gaius. Everyone else is dismissed.”

Merlin didn’t wake up for three days. During those few days, Gaius and Gwen cared for him nonstop. Arthur and Mordred visited him as often as they could, usually together, and in those times, the two would swap stories of Merlin and what they had heard or experienced. It was no small shock to Arthur that Merlin was in fact Emrys; however, it was a greater shock to Gaius to find out that Merlin and Mordred had started courting each other.

Another thing though, was that the Gwyllgi had been seen roaming near Camelot’s borders, as if it were biding its time, waiting. All three nights Merlin was out, Arthur had gotten these reports. Arthur got the reports from knights and guards, townsfolk, farmers, even from a few concerned travellers who made it past the Gwyllgi.

When Merlin finally woke up, Gaius was keeping an eye on him and Arthur was visiting - without Mordred this time. It was slow at first, not really noticeable - just a small movement of his hand and a twitch of his head. Then, Merlin’s eyelids slowly fluttered open.

“Merlin!” Arthur sighed in relief. Gaius perked up and hurried over.

“What happened?” Merlin asked as he took in his surroundings.

Arthur got up and told the guard at the door to get Mordred. Gaius gave him the short explanation of what he knew had happened and what had been going on. He also expressed a bit of annoyance of not being told about Mordred and Merlin blushed. As Arthur sat back down next to him, Merlin turned to him with a grim expression and sat up.

“I suppose you’re not too happy about the whole magic thing?” He said with a wince and Arthur rolled his eyes. Gaius got up and started to get some things around.

“Well, considering you’ve been lying to me since, from what I can gather, you’ve been in Camelot, I’m not too thrilled, no.” Merlin looked down and fiddled with the blanket. “But, I have known for years now.”

“What?!” Merlin blanched and tensed in the bed. “How long?”

“Sometime between when my father called for the witchfinder and when the dragon attacked.” Arthur said. Merlin paled, impressive since he was already almost white.

Mordred came rushing into the room and Merlin reached out and pulled him closer so they could kiss. Arthur looked away with a heavy blush and Gaius cleared his throat. The two pulled away and Mordred sat down.

“Is this ok?” Mordred asked Arthur who looked back at them.

“As ok as magic. And speaking of…?”

“Right. Arthur, I really didn’t mean to lie to you. Well, at first I did, but after a few months, I promise, I thought about telling you every day. Keeping my magic a secret has been second nature for me since I was 6 and I didn’t mean for it to get in the way.” Merlin started and Mordred reassuringly squeezed his hand. “I was born with it, and Mordred was taught from a very young age. Magic is a part of me - I can’t help having magic just as much as you can control having blond hair.”

“Born with it? You weren’t taught?” Arthur asked in confusion.

“Well, we learned spells, hence what you saw when we banished the Gwyllgi, but I’ve always been able to use magic. Usually, people need to be taught  _ everything _ about magic, but I could perform magic before I could walk. And I’m sure Mordred’s been learning magic since he could speak so by now, it’s probably completely natural to him.” Merlin expanded on his explanation.

“My King, as I have said before, I grew up hearing the prophecies of The Great Emrys and The Once and Future King. In my Druid camp, I was one of the few kids who could actually do magic within the first five years of life and I looked up to the two of you because you were supposed to make it safe for me to live without fear of being hunted. Though, by the time I was six, I knew that Camelot was not a safe place for me and my kind, purely because we could use magic. I’m not as strong as Emrys- er, Merlin and I never will be, but we are connected by the fear we grew up knowing.” Mordred explained softly. Arthur nodded grimly.

“Well… get some rest Merlin, you only get today off. I have a lot of work to do so I’m going to be busy. Mordred, get to the training grounds. If anyone gives you a hard time about the whole  _ magic _ thing, use the sword.”

“Busy?” Merlin said. “Why?”

“I have to make new laws obviously. You two shall come to my room tonight and we’ll all have a proper chat.” And with that, Arthur was gone. The three remaining people had never gone through emotional whiplash quite so fiercely before.

In any case, they did go to Arthur’s room later. All three of them, plus Leon and Gaius (Leon because he’s a very important knight and was there to witness the magic, and Gaius because he’s smart and level headed) gathered in Arthur’s room. It was 8:30 when they started and it, for the most part, went off without a problem. By midnight, they were all relaxed as Merlin and Mordred shared what they knew. Arthur and Leon found out everything from the truth about Balinor and Kilgarah, to Morgana, and all (well, a lot of) of Merlin’s escapades. Arthur learned the truth about Will and found that he gained an even greater respect towards the man. At 12:45, a frantic knock on the door sounded and Arthur hurried to open it.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Arthur demanded of the knight, whom he was fairly certain was supposed to be on patrol.

“The dog, Your Highness, he’s back. He’d been getting closer but now he’s- he’s-”

“Oh, come on now! He what?” Arthur snapped, very concerned.

“He charged and was heading for the castle. At least, we thought it was until he laid down near the outside of the lower village. The people are panicking.” Everyone in the room paused and turned to Mordred and Merlin.

“What spell did you use on him? I thought you said he was banished!” Arthur addressed them. Merlin stood up as it all dawned on him. “I expelled all things that were outwardly harmful to Camelot and placed a strong protection spell over the kingdom as well. It’s a large area and took a lot of energy, but I know it worked.” Merlin said as he ran out of the room. “Don’t call the knights!” Merlin told Arthur as he ran down the halls. ‘Mordred, stay with me.’

Within minutes Merlin, Mordred, and Arthur were all at the edge of the town. The Gwyllgi had been laying down, nearly asleep, but when Merlin and Mordred approached it rolled into a sitting position. The large, black dog waited as Merlin figured out what he was going to do.

“Why are you here?” Merlin asked it calmly, not sure what to expect.

“Merlin.” Mordred placed a hand on his shoulder and he spun around. “I can hear him. He’s in my head, he’s talking to me.”

“What is he saying?” Merlin asked apprehensively.

“He says that he’s at your -  _ our _ \- service. We beat him.” Merlin looked back to the Gwyllgi and took a few steps forward.

“Are you telling the truth?” The large dog bowed his head. “Ok. What would you have us do?” Merlin turned back to Mordred. “What should we do?”

“Wait, you’re just taking his words at face value?” Arthur tested them in disbelief.

“Yes. He can’t hurt us here anyway, he’d have no reason to lie to or manipulate us.” Merlin easily explained.

An hour later, Mordred, Merlin, and Gwyllgi came up with an agreement and from that moment on, the Gwyllgi became a protector of Camelot. The Gwyllgi patrolled the borders and could scare away most potential threats. And those that slipped past him, Merlin (and occasionally Mordred) got rid of. In the next few years, magic was legalized, Morgana was defeated, and Mordred and Merlin lived as peacefully as they could and adopted two kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Me tueor ut Camelot expellere istum omne periculum = I expel all danger within Camelot as I protect this place  
Quod iubes: hoc morabor animam viventem = As I command, slow down this living soul


End file.
